Who's that guy?
by awakenings
Summary: So, I've been going around all day. And I swear, that guy is been watching me all along! SxS Review? : Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

So

So. Here I was, sitting at a café. I was drinking a cup of coffee (well, that was to be expected) while supposedly studying for my Algebra test that was due in three days. But no, I was actually staring at some boy, with a tiny mirror that lets me see what's behind my back. That boy. I swear, I've seen him before. A couple of times, actually. Where ever I went today, he was there. It's like he was _watching _me, all this time. It freaked me out, but still, I couldn't help but like the feeling. He had this gorgeous amber eyes. I could tell what color they were, even from a distance. They pulled me in, like invited me to go near them. But no, I couldn't. Nobody in their right mind would. So I stood up, took my books, and went out of the café. I had to admit, I was a bit terrified at the moment, I wonder what the boy would do. No, scratch that. I don't think he should be called a mere boy. A man is more likely, but I know that calling him that in my mind would just make me make up some crazy, and idiotic, ideas. So I just went on, I was going to my house on foot. It was only two miles away. Well, everything was that close here in Tomoeda. It's just a relatively small and _safe _town, even though it didn't feel like it at the moment. Before I could even take twenty steps, I heard my phone ring. It was an unknown number, and still I picked it up.

"Hey, Miss Kinomoto. Will you like a ride?" I heard some mysterious male caller say, then he hung up. Then, I head the same voice, except it seemed more real, call me from across the street.


	2. It's Li Syaoran

I stared at him in disbelief

I stared at him in disbelief. I didn't even know him, so naturally I thought he was just some creep. Which doesn't really explain why I agreed to go with him.

I entered the car and sat on the passenger sit. He looked at me briefly, but still I felt like if his eyes could see through me, like if he could read me like an open book. There wasn't any other car in the street at the moment, so he just stayed there for a while. As his hands started shaking a bit, he asked:

"Where do you live?" he questioned.

"Just about two miles away from here, at Beautiful Park, Peony Street" I immediately answered. (Author's Note: Yeah, I just made that up, sorry if it sounds so lame.)

His eyes widened a bit, but still he went forward. He wasn't driving slowly, but still he took his time while doing so. All the while I just stared at him from the corner of my eye, and as more as I stared, the more _familiar_ he seemed to be.

He kept on driving, and it seemed he was really familiar with Tomoeda. When he was finally arriving to my street, he stopped at a corner.

"Um…thanks?" I said uncertainly. Surprisingly, he just smiled.

"**Wow, Kinomoto-chan, I knew you had a poor memory, but who ever knew you were **_**so forgetful**_**?" Then he grinned. I was so confused! What **_**was**_** he talking about?**

I just smiled back and got out of the car, said my thanks again, and when I walked away, I swear I could hear his hearty laugh. I looked back, and to my surprise, he wasn't there. He left already, and apparently I'm so deaf I didn't hear his car go away. I started running by then, I hated to admit it, but I was terribly afraid of any place that's dark and lonely.

"Dad! Touya! I'm home!" I yelled when I arrived. I went up the stairs and into my room, running. I looked as if I had someone behind me trying to kill me. Silly me, silly me… I opened my drawers and took my diary out, and I started writing everything. I just needed to take it out of my system, today had just been so bizarre. And still, something at the back of my mind was telling me this day was just the start of the many bizarre days that were to come.

Next Day, Monday (on the way to school)

**CRAP! So, I just woke up. Late, as usual. I started running around the house (that's just my routine, I thought you should know) got ready for school, gulped down a glass of orange juice and got my skates. As I was going down the streets, bumping into people (again, as usual), I saw two motorcycles. Both the drivers had helmets on, so I couldn't see how they really looked like. But as they waited for the red light to change to green, I swear I saw some amber eyes looking intently at me. I was frozen for a second, but as he turned his attention back to the street I kept on my way. It felt as if I was running faster that ever, as if my legs wanted to be as fast as those motorcycles, so I could know who was that, the guy looking at me. As I reached school I raced down the hallway, opened up my locker threw my stuff in it and grab whatever I needed. I ran to my classroom (good thing I was an athletic gal) and got there just in time, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. **

"**Good Morning Tomoyo" I said, out of breath, to my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. She was a beauty, she practically had the whole male population going after her, which sometimes made me feel small for some reason. And still, I had a fair share of admirers, too. **

**As Rivera Sensei entered the classroom, everyone immediately turned quiet. (Author's Note: couldn't come up with a nice Japanese name, and well, that teacher was on my mind, I've been complaining about her for a while now) **

"**Good Morning students! Hope you're doing well. You're having a new classmate today, please welcome him kindly. Li Syaoran, please come in" I stared in shock as the amber-eyes boy entered the classroom. **

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this is my first fanfic. I hope you're liking it so far, at least I know I've enjoyed writing it. Reviews are appreciated –good ones, and flamers too.)**


	3. I swear I'm not crazy

Character's Age (there's more background info to come, but maybe It will take a bit, or you'll know as the story goes on)

**Character's Age (there's more background info to come, but maybe It will take a bit, or you'll know as the story goes on)  
( Thanks to airaamay for actually bringing that onto my mind…I haven't really thought before of the character's age)  
Sakura Kinomoto: 16  
Tomoyo Daidouji: 16**

They go to school at 8, and get out at 3

**  
Sakura's schedule  
8:00-9:00 Homeroom/History  
9:00-9:50 Algebra  
9:50-10:40 Biology  
10:40-11:30 Free time3!**

**11:30-12:20 Lunch**

**12:20-1:20 English  
1:20-2:00 Chemistry**

**2:00-3:00 Spanish  
**

**(It's a lot like my real schedule, except for a few changes :P)  
And for the Chapter now..!**

**  
I kept on staring at the front of the room, without paying attention to anything else. **

"**KINOMOTO! PAY ATTENTION AND GET OUT OF LALA-LAND!" (Author's Note: Hey what's wrong with being on my landdd! GRRRR) I snapped out of my trance. I looked around, and there was no Syaoran Li. I must have been daydreaming. Or more likely just hallucinating.. I started paying attention, and the morning went like any other one. It's funny though, how strangely that names sounds **_**awfully**_** familiar.**

Same day, at lunch!

**I went and bought my food, and like usual sat over with Tomoyo. **

"**Hey…Sakura. What happened back there, at home room? You seemed spaced out. I mean really spaced out, you always seem to be out of it." Tomoyo said, all the while giggling. (and, of course, taking out her camera, she knows me too well and probably guess it's going to be an embarrassing moment).**

"Nothing, Tomoyo. Just thinking about how annoying Touya is when he calls me kaiju" (Author's Note: Is that how it's spelled? I'm not sure..) 

"**You sure Sakura? You seemed so deep in thought… Thinking about a special someone you haven't told me about?" She winked at me, all the while with that damn camera… I swear I'm going to burn it one of this days… I mean, I was getting filmed, while I was red as a friggin' tomato! And it's all because I started thinking about the **_**guy**_**! Why can't I just take him out of my head? It's not sane to be thinking this away about some **_**sexy stalker**_**! I mean yeah… I could just stare at him for hours and all, even though he's some freak…But still…Oh my God Sakura what are you thinking? You naughty, naughty girl! **

"**Sakura? SAKURA! What's wrong with you today?" Tomoyo yelled, and still, she was winking at me. What weirdo…. "Have you being listening to anything I've said? I mean, what more could be more important than this awesomely kawaii dress I designed just for you! Nothing, right? NOTHING" **

"**Teehee…No, nothing can be more important than that Tomoyo, except maybe stomping on my brother's feet…Hmm! I wonder…" Then I immediately started running for my life, I mean, trust me you don't want to mess with Tomoyo Daidouji and her designs. (which, I must admit, are gorgeous!).**

**And then again, my day went as usual…extremely dull. But between classes, sometimes I think I saw some amber eyes…Damn. I'm going crazy!**

** Next day!**

**FUDGE! (Author's Note: For future reference, it's Sakura's way of saying fuck.) Here I am, at the hallway, having some random teacher scold me, cuz I arrived at 8:30 and I'm **_**late**_**. Like I didn't know that already! And just when I thought my day couldn't get worse, I went to my second class…(It was 9:00 already, woah)**

**I stepped into my class. Furious, of course… The damn teacher! I sat down and glared at everyone who dared to look at me. And that's when I saw him. And I was pretty sure this time he was real, since I automatically slapped for myself to know… And besides, there's no mistaking the real thing.**

"**Hey! Why so cranky Kinomoto?" Said the amber eyed boy. **

**  
(Author's Note: Haha, So I was listening to 'Crush Crush Crush' by Paramore, and there's this part where she says 'I guess I'm dreaming again' so I got inspired! XD Wasn't really planning this, but I thought about how a lot of other fanfics I've read do this kind of stuff, where she goes to school and BAM there he is, so I wanted to make it a bit different! I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I'll update at night today or tommorow late, I'm not going to be here during the day –School trip at a Saturday haha. Till then! Luna.)**


	4. Damn that guy

He didn't answer me , and he looked kinda hurt

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

chainedheart999 – Ehh, if you don't figure it out by the end of this chapter, you'll know for sure in the next one. It's going to be Syaoran's point of view.

Kawaiiniki – I'll try. But surprisingly I've been busy lately, but there's a pretty high change the next chapter will be pretty dang longer than the rest ;.

And now for Chapter 4! – Damn that boy.

He didn't answer me , and he looked kinda hurt. He just turned his back to meand stared out the window, as if old memories of his were going through his mind. I could see the corner of his lips twitching, as if unconsciously he was trying to smile. I couldn't help but soften up a bit after seeing him like this. He kinda remined me of when you see a father smile kindly to his son. Except, he was smiling…he was smiling to himself. What a weirdo, and probably maybe a narcissist. Right then, I saw Tomoyo from the corner of my eyes. And guess what? She was staring through her camera with starry eyes, and of course, she was filming this moment.

Count on Tomoyo and her evil tools to disturb what was a somewhat peaceful moment. Then, being the idiot/klutz I am, I dropped my pencil. It just slipped out of my hand. I didn't pick it up, I just stared at it. Like if somehow I was trying to make it elevate with my eyes. What an idiot.

And then he picked it up, took my hand, and with a sheepish smile, places the pencil in my left hand. And again, being the idiot/moron I am, I just stayed there, blushing. I was red…red like an apple!

Later, he just had to make fun of me. I was just taking some notes, and when I looked away from my notebook, I saw a piece of folded paper. When I opened it, I saw it had a drawing of some girl, but at the top, instead of having a face like anyone else, there was a cherry. What the?

'You know, Sakura, I'm pretty damn sure it would be nice tasting your lips…since they would taste like cherry chapstick. Cherry, just what you looked like earlier when I picked up your _pencil_, my dear Cherry Blossom.

Butthole.

Same day, after classes!

After our little incident in Algebra, I haven't had any sort of contact with him. Not once. I didn't even see him at lunch. It's kinda annoying how not seeing him annoys me, if that makes any sense. So I went to my usual hang out place when I feel weird, or more likely sad. But I don't think I'll ever really admit to myself I was sad or depressed about this guy. I sat in a swing, and suddenly someone started pushing me. I knew it was him, and he stood quite all that time. It kinda felt like if time had stopped, as if this moment would be eternal. After like what seemed to be hours, he spoke up,

" Do you remember Yelan Li?"

"Why yes, yes I do." I responded. And that's when I came into realization. Oh damn.

(Author's Note: Well that's it. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Take care everyone.)


	5. Hey, I'm Syaoran Li

Chapter 5 Chapter 5

Syaoran's POV  
Syaoran 17! And he's Chinese.

From the first day! (Sunday)

I wonder what the hell has come over me. I've been following some girl. Not any girl, she's the daughter of my mother's friend. The girl I'm supposed to hate, simply because ever since we've been seven years old we've been engaged. I doubt she remembers, or that she ever really knew about it. When my mother and her father used to talk about it, she was just too busy eating pastries, or trying to get me to play with her hide and seek. But I never did comply, I always stood there, listening.

Flashback!

"So we agree then. Our children shall marry when my dear Sakura is at the age of 19. Our reason to do so, we're both worried about how unbalanced their lives would be, Sakura without her mother, and Syaoran without her father. We'll build a future for them. Am I right Yelan?"

"Yes Fujitaka. I guess we will be leaving now. Take care, till then."

End of Flashback!

I sighed. I wondered, when do they actually plan to tell us? Not like it matters, anyways. Before it happens, I swear I'll run away. I don't like this one bit, and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen. It's not fair we can take care of ourselves. Well, at least I can. She doesn't seem all that strong, even though I have to admit she's pretty damn clever. She's been looking at me through that little mirror of her. I could also see her reflection, those emerald eyes of hers. Even if I noticed that little trick, not anyone could come up with anything like that. I'm sure any other girl would just freak out and go out running screaming. Which would be a pretty interesting sight…

A while after this, she picked up her stuff and stood up. It seemed like she was going to leave. I followed her quietly, and this time I was pretty sure she hadn't noticed me. I saw her outside and took out my phone. My mother had given me her number, saying it was the daughter of a friend of hers. Yeah right, she probably wants me to call her and get to know her – possibly wants me to like her, or even fall for her, to make all of this easier. I got into my car and dialed her number. Again, I really don't know what has come over me

"Hey, Miss Kinomoto. Will you like a ride?" I said into the phone, then shut it. I should've slapped myself. Why the hell did I do that? But there was no turning back, so I called her name. She turned around, and looked at me with disbelief, and accepted to go with me. If I thought I was an idiot for offering, I must say she was the bigger idiot accepting to go with a complete stranger. She gave me the smallest smile, which I'm sure she did unconsciously. She got into the car. What was I supposed to do know? I did the only think reasonable, I asked her where she lived. Even though I already knew, even if I didn't want to ever come back to that house, the place where they planned my future, without my consent.

"Just about two miles away from here, at Beautiful Park, Peony Street." She said. I was…surprised. They had moved, It was stupid of me not to imagine something like this, I'm sure they wouldn't want to stay at the same place where her mother had lived, where she had died. At least, my family and I didn't.

I could feel her stare on me, all the while. But I kept on driving. I took my time while driving, this was the first time today she was real close, and I wanted to take a good look at her. Tomoeda looked just like it did a few years ago, except well, the place where she lived, it was recently constructed. It's where I live, too. Oh…Damn! Probably part of the scheme..fuck it.

I parked at the corner of her street, I didn't dare to go there, even if that was stupid, because I live at the other corner of the same street.

"Um…thanks?" She said. Haha…That made ma laugh.

"Wow, Kinomoto-chan, I knew you had a poor memory, but who ever knew you were _so forgetful_?" I teased. She didn't answer though, she just smiled back sweetly and continued on walking. And I did the same.

Next Day!

I woke up early the next day. I was going to take Eriol and Meilin to see the whole town in a motorcycle. They're both my cousins and my closest friends. I cleaned up my room a bit, which was a bit odd for a guy like me to do, but I just like to keep my room clean and organized. Don't ask me why. When I looked at the clock it was 7:30am. I went downstairs and called out for my cousins, it was time to go. I rarely ever eat breakfast anymore.

"Good Morning Sunshine" I grinned. When you have a chance to annoy Meilin, there's no way of letting it go. We went to the garage and got out motorcycles; Meilin was ridding with me. Eriol didn't say anything the whole time. How weird. Maybe he's sleepwalking…

We were racing down the streets and that's when I saw her again. She was running, it seemed she was late for school. I would've offer to take her, but I had Meilin, and she just gets jealous too easy. Not that she would have any reason to get jealous – right?

When the light changed back to green we kept on racing down the streets. I couldn't take her shocked expression of when she saw me earlier out of my mind though. It was as if she was haunting me. Now it was my turn to be the one who's all freaked out.

Next Day! (:P)

So I just got to my new school today. I introduced myself as usual and was told to sit at the back of the classroom. It was pretty dull I must say. Mei was on another classroom, Eriol was with me but wouldn't be taking the same classes. And I just caught him looking at some girl. Weird really, he never shows any interest. As I was going to my next class, Algebra I saw her. And she was entering the same classroom. This ought to be interesting, she looked annoyed.

I took a sit at the back of the classroom, and behind me there was yet another chair. Surprisingly Sakura at there, but she didn't notice me. Must be her crankiness blinding her…

"Hey! Why so cranky Kinomoto?" I teased.

"DAMN! Who the hell are you? Are you stalking me or something?!" She yelled. Ouch. "Mind your own business" She rudely said to our little audience… But I get the feeling that was also directed to me.

So I just turned around and looked at the window. It kinda hurt, but I just had to remind myself she probably doesn't know who I am. Her face was hilarious though…and she looked kind of cute. Wait, scratch that. She only looked funny to me…nothing else, right?

Later, the klutz dropped her pencil and sat there staring at it like an idiot. So I picked it up for her, and placed it on her hand. She blushed like crazy. My lil dear Cherry Blossom was red like a…like a Cherry!

So I started doodling stuff. A while later I actually realized what I had drawn, which I must admit looked pretty cool. It was Sakura – But at the stop, instead of her cute head, I mean hideous head there was a cherry! How perfect. And to top it off, I wrote:

'You know, Sakura, I'm pretty damn sure it would be nice tasting your lips…since they would taste like cherry chapstick. Cherry, just what you looked like earlier when I picked up your _pencil_, my dear Cherry Blossom.'

Don't know why I wrote that, but it works. It was perfect, it was bound to make her furious. So I couldn't wait to show it to her so I just turned around and gave it to her, simple right?

That was a bad decision though – I couldn't see the expression on her face when she saw it. And for the rest of the day I really didn't see her. Well, talk to her or anything. She was in most of my classes.

After School!

I got out of school impatiently, I wanted to get out of there fast. Meilin wanted me to do some favor for her, and I didn't want to. I didn't even know what she wanted though.

I went to the park I used to go the little time I spent here before. I went to the swings – but one of them was occupied. And it was her, what a damn coincidence. I got closer, and by a sudden impulse I started pushing her by her waist. She didn't say anything, she didn't act scared. She was probably used to having me 'stalking' her maybe.

And then again, by another impulse I couldn't help but wonder if she had forgotten everything about my mother and me. So I asked her,

"Do you remember Yelan Li?"

"Why yes, yes I do" she answered to my surprise. She stood up, shocked. Oh damn, I'm pretty fucking sure she remembers now.

(Author's note: Well that was it, Syaoran's point of view. I'll continue the story from his point of view in the next chapter. Till then, take care! )


	6. Damn, damn it all

And it all came back to me. My memories as a child, playing in the backyard. I used to go running around my dad, feeling plain lonely. My mother had just died a little time ago. Back then, he used to talk frequently to some other woman, and in the distance there was always him. Staring at me, with cold, full of hatred eyes. He seemed to be concentrated, trying to decipher whatever the grown-ups were saying. I never really paid attention to what they talked about. A part of my mind told me I really didn't want to know. But I always caught a few words, and those few words I ever heard stayed at the back of my mind. From whatever information I recollected, I knew that soon there was going to be a wedding. But that moment never came. Years passed, and I got used to it. I got used to it all. Having only Tomoyo, my dad…and my brother to support me. But I never complained, they were more than enough.

I sure as hell didn't understand anything back then. My dad wasn't going to marry that woman, like I thought back then. No, they were planning MY own wedding. Their conversations were about planning my future. No – our future. As in, Syaoran's future too. That was the meaning of the words exchanged between my father and the other woman, Yelan. At least, I know that now.

So I just stood there, shocked, as all my memories, and the explanation of those, came back flooding to me. I could feel his eyes staring at my back, watching me and my every reaction. I stood there for God knows how long, till I couldn't stand it anymore. So I just did what I do best – I ran. I ran away from the guy, who would surely would be my future, who would probably soon enough be my whole life, unless I put a stop to it myself. Damn. Damn it all.

(AN: Oh my! I'm SO sorry for keeping you waiting for SO long. First, I was extremely busy. Then…well. My notebook got lost. I only found it until this morning. I'm really sorry, I'll really try my best not to let this happen again. And again, my apologies for this oh so short chapter. Hopefully I'll get to update tomorrow, even if it's Christmas Eve, I don't think we have much to do tomorrow. So hopefully you'll here soon from me, or on the 26th. Good Bye for now =[)


	7. Chapter 7

Awe, crap. She ran away. I expected her to run away, but after I explained her everything. I guess she just figured it out by herself. But as I stood there, watching her go away, I felt strangely upset. Empty. It was dead obvious she didn't like the idea of marrying me at all. I didn't mind. After our parents knew, they would probably give it up. We would go our separate ways, hopefully like nothing ever happened. Like I hadn't met her in the first place. Yeah, right. If it all could be THAT simple. But I'm sure as hell it won't be. I'm pretty sure Sakura can be really stubborn, but she's nothing compared to me. My whole family is absurdly stubborn… And that's kind of the problem. My mother is equally stubborn, AND she's my mother (which means I'm supposed to obey her). And as kind as I remember her dad to be, I'm sure he wouldn't be that easy to convince, OR he would be all disappointed, making her guilty.

But then again… her brother would probably kill me if I came closer to her, making the marriage impossible. Or he would take his father's side and oblige him… which is more likely.

Wow. I sound so sad. Even to myself, it seems like I'm trying to make up excuses as to why I wouldn't succeed in /not/ marrying her. As if I actually wanted to marry her.

But that's not right, right? It's impossible to like (much less love) someone after so little time. That only happens in fairy tales.

Gosh, I feel like an idiot.

(3 hours later)

So here I am. It really wasn't a good idea to tell my mom what happened when she saw me with "a blank expression". Gosh, sometimes I can be so stupid. Or so inconsiderate, according to my mother. "How could you bring this upon her like that? You dork"

…By the way. I really didn't tell my mom. I told Eriol. But damn…he's behaving like my mother would. Or probably worse. So here I am… At Eriol's house, which happens to be besides Sakura's. How convenient o_o. Both houses are kind of back to back. It's sort of useful, being so close to her. How is it useful? Well, don't ask me, because I don't know. Maybe I can break into her house and appear at her room or something…. Or throw rocks at her window and beg for forgiveness… but that's too cheesy. I could leave a letter somewhere in the house for her, but I would feel like a coward for not facing her…

And I don't even know why should I apologize. I did the right thing.

(Author's Note: GAH. I don't know what to do now .. Suggestions, anyone? Sorry for the delay.)


End file.
